1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for providing feed for wild game birds, such as pheasants, quail and the like.
2. Background of the Related Art
Hunting is a popular recreational pastime for many people of all ages. Many species of wild game are sought after by these hunters. One class of desired wild game includes wild birds, including pheasants.
A common challenge among all hunters is locating the intended prey. Hunters may walk many miles and many hours without spotting a single game animal. To reduce this unproductive time, hunters often provide some means of attracting wild game to a particular plot of land. These means include providing food which is desired by the particularly sought game species. However, if the feed is placed in the open and exposed to rain and other weather, the feed becomes saturated with water, physically deteriorates and can become infested with mold, thus becoming undesirable to game species. A means for protecting wild game feed from precipitation is desirable.
A number of devices are available to contain wild game feed and protect against weather, to varying extents. For example, Lillig, U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,374, teaches of a deer feeder having a vertical cylindrical reservoir and an oblique cylindrical feeding port, through which an animal must insert its snout to access the feed supply. However, it would not be suitable for game birds which are usually too timid to insert their heads into such a narrow and deep confined space.
Other feeders embody a design consisting of a trough into which seed is dispensed by gravity means. LaVanish, U.S. Pat. No. 6,581,540 is one example of such a design. However, an open trough design fails to consider the manner of feeding typically exhibited by birds. They often sweep feed side to side, clearing away hulls or undesired feed, searching for more desired feed underneath. An open trough does not contain the feed dislodged during this behavior, and often results in considerable amounts of feed or seed spilled onto the ground.